In a Name
by Crimson Daydreamer
Summary: 'Her name came from the word for sea. Maybe that's why she liked it so much.' Oneshot.


**Hey guys, so I guess I'm back with another oneshot, I actually have no clue where this came from, but I kind of like how it turned out.**

**As usual on here, reviews are definitely most appreciated, and I hope you like it :)**

_Kairi_

She stared out at the rolling waves before her, fascinated by their movements, a roaring bonfire beside her. She had always liked the sea, from the moment she had first laid her eyes upon it she knew she was in love. Maybe it was something about the vast depths of it, the many layers hiding so many unknown secrets. Hidden treasures just waiting to be found.

Her name came from the word for sea. Maybe that's why she liked it so much.

She had a thing for names. The different letters, syllables, sounds, changing, rearranging and recreating new thoughts when put together in certain combinations. New things were always being found, new ideas being grasped and turned into something new. Hope, Listen, Truth, Sky, Heather, May, June…

Someone in her village had recently given birth to a baby boy. She remembered they had called him Kai. A name so close to her own, yet so different. The original word for sea, while her own was merely a derivation. Yet another name with meaning.

She pulls an empty glass drinking bottle from her bag, along with a pen and some paper. She scrawls a quick message upon it and signs it with her name. Kai...then Kairi. The simple addition of letters making a world of difference. She rewrites her name for a while, making sure it is clear and precise, then rolls it up and places it inside the bottle.

Sealing the bottle, the auburn beauty kneels down and gently slides the bottle into the waves, gently giving it a push and watching as it slowly rolls along, yet another secret hiding in the sea depths.

There, now there is a piece of her in the ocean she loves. Fitting, seeing as that's what her name means after all. This action brings her thoughts towards her friends, and after some reflection she picks up a stick and moves along the sand.

She smiles as she writes the name of someone who she trusts dearly.

_Riku_

A name that means the very essence of land. It was only suitable that she wrote it in the sand.

The silent brooding type, determined to obtain what he wants, and able to withstand any object that stands in his way. He was the serious one. The realist. Always ready to stand up for someone in need. He cared. He had a deadpan way of showing it, but he did. Especially about his friends.

And now a piece of him was where it needed to be.

She sighed, turning back towards the sea again, and thought about exactly what she could do for her next friend.

_Sora_

Where to begin? A name that represented the sky, with eyes to match. A boy who loved to smile, and who loved making others smile. He was goofy, but in the best possible way. She would always be laughing in his presence. He always thought of others before himself, and put their needs before his own. He was the most lazy boy she knew, but when someone was in trouble, it was a guarantee that he would be there. She cared for him in a way that was much more then he realised, but was too afraid to admit it and ruin their friendship.

They were good together, him and her. They always knew what the other was thinking, and would do anything for eachother.

But how do you represent someone with a heart as big as the sky?

The young lady moved slowly towards the bonfire, staring into the crackling flames and frowning as she pondered over this.

Then, she slowly stands up, reaching towards the open flame and picking up a long stick. She holds the stick away from her and blows on the bright red ember glowing on the end of it. Both quickly and steadily, she then waves the stick in the air and in one swift movement writes a single word, a single name into the air.

_Sora_

The word doesn't hang for long, it sits for a single, perfect moment, before disappearing up, up, up into the sky, where it belongs.

Finally, the young teenager pulls out one last sheet of paper and folds, creasing each line perfectly. Left, right, in, out, it changes shapes a number of different times, before finally settling on a small, white plane.

She carefully unfolds the centre and pulls back out her pen. She then writes three, simple words on the crease before folding it back into place. Then in one swift motion she throws it, out into the distance before her. It catches on a breeze and takes of along the shoreline, flying above the sandy coast before turning out to sea.

As it disappears into the distance, she thinks about her actions, about the names and their meanings, and about how the simple act of the paper plane could mean so much.

Travelling on the breeze, the one thing that links the sky, land and sea together, the one thing that can truly affect each one in turn, in its own specific way. The breeze moves the sand, it ripples the sea and creates the rolling effects of the waves. The breeze was the very essence of the sky, something that made things move, without it nothing would change.

And carrying on the breeze was a small token of thanks, from the land, sky and sea in turn, with three simple words, three simple names that meant both nothing and everything. That meant so much more then letters printed on a page.

_Sora_

_Riku_

_Kairi_

And as she walks slowly back towards the village, she smiles, happy for the first time in a long time.

**Review please!**


End file.
